


and rain will make the flowers grow

by 101crumbs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Baekhyun always wondered how love felt like. That was until he met Yixing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	and rain will make the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> title from Les Miserables "A little fall of rain"

Falling in love was never part of the plan.

Falling in love with Yixing, even less.

Baekhyun had had his whole life planned before he was even born. Being the son of the King and Queen’s Guardian came with many benefits, but it also came with great responsibilities. His whole life was devoted to the Heir of the Crown, from the moment of his conception to his death.

Not that Baekhyun would mind. Jongdae was the one person in the world Baekhyun would want to die for. He had studied to serve him, had trained in all sorts of techniques to protect him, and had matured as quickly as possible to be his advisor. No matter what, Baekhyun had been always by Jongdae’s side.

That was until Yixing happened.

The annual ball was the biggest tradition in the Kingdom. It was a celebration that represented hope, where anything could happen. Where dreams were fulfilled and souls found love. For that reason, Jongdae had not hesitated on making sure the other kingdoms were invited, even those with whom there was a conflict going on. He was sure that, if there was just one chance to reach a diplomatic agreement that would prevent war, it was going to start with that celebration. Baekhyun was not really sure about that, but he finally agreed. He didn’t want to reach a war either, and he knew how persuasive Jongdae could be. If there was someone who could prevent war, it was him.

Jongdae would be a wise king once his time came, Baekhyun was sure about that.

* * *

Baekhyun was almost twenty-five the day he fell in love for the first and last time.

“Please stop babysitting me,” Jongdae had told him suddenly. “We are one day away from your birthday, it’s an order.”

And so Baekhyun did— after an hour of Jongdae insisting, losing himself on a dozen of masked people.

The hall looked even bigger now that he wasn’t next to his Prince. Baekhyun felt really small for a few minutes.

“Shall we dance?” someone told him al of a sudden. Baekhyun turned around to see a mysteriously gorgeous man in front of him, whose sole gaze was enough to make him feel a wave of electricity running through him from head to toe.

Feeling his throat dry, panic made it’s way to his chest. But then the stranger smiled, and even with the mask on, his eyes sparkled. And oh— Baekhyun was so lost.

He nodded, and so they danced.

As they circled the dance hall, Baekhyun feeling safer in the arms of a stranger than he had ever felt in his entire life, he wondered.

Was that how love happens? Was that what Jongdae meant when he said that the ball could change people’s lives? Baekhyun definitely felt that his life had changed entirely. And that change came in the form of smiling eyes and lips. In the form of dimples that appeared when they were least expected.

Baekhyun silently asked the gods that that gallant and beautiful stranger would never stop dancing with him.

* * *

That day, on his birthday eve, Baekhyun learned that love was all about the unexpected. And that nothing could get in the way of feelings, not even a mask or the anonymity of the ball.

He also learned that the world could exist in someone else’s eyes.

“Do you want to go outside?” the stranger suddenly said. Baekhyun smiled from ear to ear, hoping that the blush on his cheeks was unnoticeable. Without a word, he reached out for the other’s hand, feeling himself shaking like a leaf when he touched him.

On a heartbeat, Baekhyun decided to go outside of the castle, to his favorite garden, way past the bridge. And, once he saw the man surrounded by roses who seemed to blossom just for them, Baekhyun smiled again.

Apparently, Jongdae had not been wrong when he said that the ball was all about opportunities, dreams fulfilled, and love come true. Baekhyun knew little about love, but within a couple of hours, he knew a lot of Yixing.

Zhang Yixing, that was his name. He came from a kingdom far away, and he was a dreamer. And, on Baekhyun’s eyes, he was perfect.

He smiled broadly, and as he took off his mask, he took Baekhyun by the hand, talking about how there were souls that were connected no matter how far away. How love can be guessed in the strength of a touch on the waist when dancing, in the electricity that runs through someone’s body when hearing a voice, or in the tremor of a voice when talking to the loved one.

Baekhyun wanted to ask him if he could guess all the tremors on his voice, but he stopped himself halfway.

Yixing, on the other hand, didn’t stop until he had Baekhyun sitting right next to him. Until he touched Baekhyun’s hair, caressing his face. Until they were so close Baekhyun could basically feel the other’s breath on his lips.

Yixing smiled, Baekhyun did the same.

He was minutes away from turning twenty-five when he got his first kiss. He wondered if that was what happiness felt like.

* * *

It all happened so fast that Baekhyun couldn’t stop it.

One minute he felt himself in the clouds, unconsciously leaning towards Yixing in order to get another kiss, just one.

_So this is what love feels like,_ he thought to himself.

The next minute, all that happiness turned into pain.

Penetrating, crushing, devastating pain.

Baekhyun opened his eyes immediately, silent tears running down his face as Yixing embraced him tightly.

“Sorry,” he simply said. “But I must get to the Prince.”

As the Palace bells told them it was already twelve o’clock, Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling his body growing weaker with every second.

It was raining.

Baekhyun was twenty-five when he died, embraced by the love of his life. He felt Yixing kissing him one last time, and then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry t t


End file.
